All in the eyes
by Laural Rose
Summary: Complete. This contains graphic images and character death. Seiya isn't quite himself, and it's about to cost him everything. Even his friends.


**Author's Note:** This was loosely inspired by a Ray Bradbury short story Fever Dream. I want it known that I don't hate these guys, I just like causing them pain. Oh, and as I said in my summary, if you don't like character death, if you don't like gore, if you don't like pain, or if you're not in the mood for emotional and physical agony in the characters you are reading about, turn away and go read something else. This is not for you.

**Disclaimer:** It's pretty obvious, but I'll say it anyway. I don't own the Saint Seiya characters, I'm just torturing them.

**All In The Eyes  
**

Seiya was running. He didn't know from what; he just kept on going. He stumbled through the darkness, barefoot despite the cold stone beneath. His chest felt about to burst when his arms failed to find the wall before him, bringing him to a jarring stop. He lay there, his head bleeding from where it struck the wall, his mind consumed by fear of what was behind him, yet he couldn't remember what it was he even afraid of! He rose unsteadily, hoping to at least face his assailant standing, but his head swam and his knees gave way underneath him before he could assume his usual defensive position. His whole body weighed itself down, betraying him with its sudden weight. He managed to raise his head enough to meet angry red eyes.

What do you want from me? His voice was hoarse and strained with effort. The words were less threatening than he had planned, coming out as a pleading pant.

What else, your life. Isn't that what everyone wants from you? Only I have a different way of taking it than you're used to. . . The words were deep and airy, like shadows made audible. Seiya's breath caught again once the speaker's face came into focus. The young Saint's hands stayed limp at his sides in disbelief while Seiya was hoisted to his feet by the throat and thrown against another wall. His large roan eyes widened in terror. Slowly, the red orbs before him softened into a sneer until Seiya felt as if he was looking into a mirror, save that he knew his expression was not what he was seeing. The only way the two could be told apart was the glint of red fury deep in his copy's eyes, but who would see it there? Too late he realized what was going on and tried to struggle. His vision swam and his arms fell back to his sides. He realized suddenly that he had forgotten to breath, he'd been so horrified by the transformation he'd witnessed. His eyes rolled back and the world went terribly black, with the slightest hint of deep, shadowed red.

Pegasus awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed as cold sweat tickled his bare chest and back despite the open window and cool breeze.

What a nightmare! He thought as he quickly shut the window and lay back down in attempt to sleep once more. The clock read 3:00 AM, so he could still get in a good four hours before he had to get up and meet the others. His breathing steadied once his head settled on his pillow, but the back of his mind nagged him before he at last drifted off into dreamless slumber.

The next morning Seiya was his normal, cheerful self around the others, though perhaps a little louder and happier than normal. Shun noticed that something was wrong, but said nothing. Ikki and Hyoga were just slightly more annoyed with him than usual, and Shiryu and Saori took it in stride.

Hey, guys! Pegasus greeted, loud enough to be heard in most parts of China.

Hyoga responded, covering his ears and trying to clear his head. Shun and Shiryu responded with their hellos, as Ikki rolled his eyes.

Seiya, nice of you to finally join us. We've been waiting for you, you know. The young princess said in mock exasperation.

Yeah, sorry about that Miss Saori, I just had a rough night -- didn't hear the alarm clock.Small wonder there. Your head is so thick it's a wonder anything can get through it, even if you do have ears. Ikki growled conversationally. He'd had a rough night, too, but his nightmares tended to be memories and so was in no mood for Seiya's cheek.

Shun cut off his leader. Andromeda gently chided his older brother, looking up into the harsh, blue framed face with large, hurt green eyes. As usual, Ikki melted.

Sorry Shun, Seiya. I just. . .Don't worry about it. Hyoga chimed in, placing a hand on Ikki's shoulder. We wouldn't be very good friends if we couldn't take a little kidding, right? His icy gaze leveled on Seiya, quelling the boy's indignation immediately.

Once the chores of the day had been accomplished, Seiya and Shiryu were walking under the midday sun down the beach, talking about anything that came into their heads as friends so often do.

Shiryu, do you ever wonder about who or what you really are? Seiya asked after a comfortable silence. They were now in a spot where the cliffs behind them curved in such a way that they could not be seen from the mansion, or most of the sea. No one navigated the cliffs because they were most unstable, so the two friend's conversation was totally their own. Not that it mattered, but it was somewhat comforting to have some privacy of thought.

What do you mean? The older Saint asked, surprised.

I mean, don't you ever worry that you might use your power the wrong way, that you might screw up? The Gold Saints were tricked into following Ares, and look at all the damage that was done, all the lives that were lost. I'm not saying Saori isn't Athena, but they had her at first, too. What if we lost her, or if something happened that she wasn't herself anymore. . . what then? Do you ever wonder if you could make the right choice if put in that situation?No, I don't, and you shouldn't either. If we do our job right, it's a mute point. Dragon watched with concern as the red-brown eyes grew distant and a strange, thoughtful look falling over Pegasus' face, the like of which he'd never seen. It was almost as if there was a quiet battle going on just behind those eyes and the frown below it. Seiya, are you all right?No. But you won't be either. That was the wrong answer! In a flash, Pegasus' face contorted into a strange mask of insanity. Shiryu stumbled back, unsure of what to do or say, terrified by the sudden change and desperate to know what it meant.

Seiya. . . what's wrong with you? Seiya!

Ikki was walking along the cliffs when he noticed something strange in the water below.

That's odd. It's not even sunset yet.

Phoenix leapt down the cliffs in the blink of an eye, making it seem as easy as jumping over the last stair. His eyes were narrowed, and his senses reaching out for any danger, but the only presence he felt was friendly. He then noticed the cause of the red hue in the ocean, and couldn't hide the horror in his eyes.

The blue-haired saint rushed to his friend, pulling Dragon's cold, prone body from where he'd been floating, face down in the sea. What happened to you? He couldn't help asking the lifeless form. Shiryu's pale skin was bruised and torn in hundreds of places. Despite the salt, his wounds still wept. Ikki searched desperately for a pulse, but found none. Nor could he help the black-haired boy to breath again, for Dragon's throat was crushed. The handsome, long face that Phoenix had recognized as one of his few and dear friends was contorted into a look of anguish and despair that even the hardest Saint had difficulty seeing.

He didn't suffer long. I wouldn't hurt my friends. The voice was high, crazed, and too familiar.

Seiya?! You did this? Ikki called. He felt his blood boil with all too familiar rage. He tore his eyes from one former friend to the other.

He gave the wrong answer. And so will you. You all are wrong. Can't be trusted. So, I have to fix it. Pegasus grinned madly, a tear forming in his red eye.

You'll pay for this! How could you! Ikki barely managed to make a sound through his anger, but his voice cut through the air, seeming deafening. Pegasus began to laugh, and cry, and somehow the appalled Phoenix couldn't bring himself to return the flurry of punches. A scream split the night, inhuman in it's suffering, the last thing Ikki knew of this world.

Shun snapped his book shut, carelessly tossing it onto the table beside his chair. He rose shakily and began to pace, tarrying each time he reached the door.

I'm overreacting. Big brother is fine. He has to be. I'm letting my imagination run away with me. I can tell, there's no one anywhere near here. Just friends. He counseled himself, turning from the door uncertainly, intending to reclaim his seat and return to his book in relative peace. However, he'd not even taken a single step when he doubled over, his breath stolen from him before he could make a sound. The pain wrung tears from his eyes as he knelt on the carpet, clutching his head in both hands and pressing his forehead against his thighs. 

It felt like a scream!' He wondered silently, gasping for air. There was no sound, but the emotion was so strong, it actually caused pain! It was piercing! I have to go to him.'

His indecision shattered, the gentlest Saint strove to regain his feet. A wave of nausea swept over him before he could force his shaking body to bolt down the stairs and out of the house past a bewildered Hyoga.

Swan's cry was lost to his green-haired friend. The Siberian shook his blond head, as if to clear it, but could not shake the unease that was growing in the back of his mind. He turned to watch Shun's receding figure, biting his lips. After a moment, Hyoga's ice blue eyes flashed, sealing his fate with his own decision.

Shun was breathing heavily from terror by the time he reached the beach. His fears were not unjustified.

Nissan! Shiryu! Tears once again stung Andromeda's pale cheeks as his emerald orbs took in the gory scene before them. Shiryu lay on the ground, a pool of blood slowly darkening the sand around him. Beside the sleeping Dragon, a badly battered Phoenix had fallen.

Seiya, what's happened to you? Shun turned slowly to face Pegasus, wincing at the sharp tone to his own voice. The brunette was leaning against the cliff, staying well within the shadows of the setting sun, but fell to his knees, weeping at his friend's fearful gaze.

It. . . I wouldn't. . . it wasn't me. . . it was. . . THEM! Seiya shot from the darkness, fully armored, his eyes flaming. Green eyes widened, then closed in acceptance. Slender, pale arms meekly crossed to guard a small chest. The world seemed to slow. Shun's piteous defense was not unlike the little match girl, futilely burning the last of her wares to ward off the killing chill of the winter night. Andromeda hung his head, expecting the blows, and the end that must follow. The words were forming on his lips when a grunt of pain halted them. His eyes shot open. He was barely able to move in time to catch a collapsing Hyoga. The blond's eyes were wide, his mouth moving without managing a sound while Shun sank to the ground under the weight of his friend's broken body. After a heartrending non-moment when time ceased to be and disbelief reigned, Swan finally spoke his final word.

Then, the cold blue eyes rolled back, and he was gone forever. Shun was too shocked to cry when he gently closed those eyes he had not so very long ago willed to open with all he had. Now they never would again. Andromeda laid his dearest friend beside the only family he'd ever known before standing to face his final trial.

I will bring you back to yourself. I owe you and Saori at least that much. It's all I can do. I know this isn't you, Seiya. The elder Saint's had a hard glint in his eyes, the like of which had never been seen before on his soft features. It quickly wiped the insane grin from Pegasus' face. Shun walked steadily toward his friend, his arms up in a placating gesture, almost one of surrender. Seiya shrank from him. Roan eyes flickered red and brown as they darted about, unfocussed and unseeing. After an eternity, Andromeda brushed his leader's face before pale hands settled on red-clad shoulders. Pegasus startled at the gentle touch, then he took a deep, calming breath. His vision at last focusing on the man before him.

Seiya. . . come back. Shun admonished, dropping his arms to his sides sadly. He stared, unflinching, into the fiery orbs, even as Seiya's hands closed around his throat. The green eyes bored into Pegasus, not allowing him to turn away, even as he crushed the life out of his friend. Andromeda's arms remained stubbornly at his sides, waiting for the end, or a miracle, and hoping for the latter. But it wouldn't come. The last thing Shun saw in this world were those horrid, crazed, red eyes.

Seiya dropped onto the beach, clutching the limp form that had been Shun of Andromeda. The young man shook, silent tears streaming down his dark face. The moon found the Pegasus armor waxing and waning in time with the sobs of its bearer. Then, with no warning, Andromeda's body hit the sand with a muffled thud. Pegasus's face leered into a moonlit tidal pool as wavering armor came clearly into the view of triumphant red eyes. A smile spread across the shadowed face. The only way he could tell it was himself was the glint of brown agony in his reflection's eyes, but who would see him there?

Seiya awoke, breathing erratically and staring around his room, from the open window to the shadows he was certain were hunting him.

It was just a dream! He called aloud, wanting to shout for joy and collapse from relief all at once. But the back of his mind would not let him relinquish the dread that all was still not right. He got to his feet and tremulously looked in the mirror. He recoiled from his own reflection, from the fire the red flecks of his eyes had become. He heard a crash, felt the pain, then welcomed the dreamless repose that followed as the world turned black with the faintest hint of fiery, blood red.

The rest of the house was woken by the sound of glass shattering. They found a strange sight when the five Saints and their goddess gathered in Seiya's doorway. Pieces of a mirror were scattered across the bloody carpet. The brunette lay among them, his face averted from the door. Shun picked his way carefully through the mess to Seiya's side while Hyoga held Saori back. Andromeda let out a small cry and Ikki was beside him in an instant. Phoenix did the best he could to shield his brother from the image that would haunt Shun for the rest of the young Saint's days. Shiryu turned Pegasus over carefully, then turned away from the scene in disgust, fighting down the bile and the disbelief. Hyoga caught a glimpse and gently guided Saori down the hall, thinking to shield her from the sight. But she had already seen enough. She had seen the shards driven through her champion's eyes.

-----------------

So, there you go. For any who've read the Ray Bradbury story about the boy who is slowly taken over by his sentient disease, you know how little and how much of this was taken from that. I certainly recommend it for those who haven't read it yet. Naturally, Bradbury did a better job with his story.


End file.
